Tres Minutos
by EvaLP
Summary: - Quiero mis cinco minutos con Skye, o no diré nada. - No estas en posición de pedir NA-DA. - Tres minutos.


**Advertencia**: Si no viste los últimos capítulos de la primera temporada de Agent's of SHIELD, seras spoileado si sigues leyendo esto.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, no a mi persona.

* * *

**Cinco minutos**

* * *

Director Coulson.

Sonaba tan extraño, e incluso increíble pero no lo era, al contrario, era real, muy real. Phil Coulson, Director de SHIELD. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

- ¿Me llamaras "Director", Melinda?

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? Suena raro para mí.

- Si, es verdad. Mejor dejarlo como antes.

Coulson se tomó unos minutos más para asimilarlo, y luego, manos a la obra.

- Hay tanto por resolver – suspiró.

- Muchísimo – concordó May. – En mi opinión, habría que empezar con el traidor que se encuentra en la sala de interrogación.

- Sí, hay mucho que arreglar con él.

* * *

Ward había comenzado a creer que nadie vendría, y que tal vez su castigo sería morir de hambre y de sed en esa habitación oscura, a cuya silla se encontraba atado de pies y manos, sin posibilidad de escapar. No es que quisiera hacerlo tampoco, todo había acabado después de todo. Garrett ya no estaba. No le debía nada a nadie. Excepto… Pero ella no vendría.

Y alguien vino. Dos personas.

Coulson se sentó en la silla en frente suyo. May quedó parada. Grant no sabía qué pensar acerca de lo que sucedería de aquí en adelante.

- Yo estoy aquí para cerciorarme de que ella no te mate - dijo Coulson con tradicional expresión gentil. – Pero no te prometo nada.

Grant quiso pensar que él estaba bromeando. Quiso creerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo, sabía que merecía morir a manos de todas las personas que se encontraban en el Bus.

- Bueno, que comience el interrogatorio.

Melinda tenía su habitual rostro duro e impasible. Con esa expresión, habló.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres doble agente?

Ward no respondió. ¿Cuál era el punto? Ellos ya sabían lo que tenían que saber. Él terminaría en un calabozo por el resto de su vida, ese final no cambiaría si él lo contaba todo o no.

Entonces, Skye volvió a su mente. Vio esta ocasión como su oportunidad para hablar con ella, aunque fuera la última vez.

- Quiero hablar con Skye, o no diré nada.

Un destello de furia se cruzó por los ojos de May. Ella le dio la espalda unos segundos, poniendo sus manos en su cadera. Phil miraba todo como un simple espectador.

Súbitamente, May dio media vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Y dolió.

- Déjame recordarte que no estás en posición de pedir NA-DA. – Oh, Ward había olvidado lo severa que May podía llegar a sonar – ¿Desde cuándo eres un doble agente?

- Skye.

Se ganó otro puñetazo, esta vez en la nariz, el otro golpe era un poroto en comparación con este. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

- ¿Cuáles eran los planes de Garett?

- Solo… - amagó con decir, May estaba esperando que terminará de decirlo, ella ya tenía otro golpe preparado – hablaré con Skye.

Melinda le golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en la boca. Ward podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre.

- ¿En cuales sedes de HYDRA has estado?

Ward sonrió, tragándose con pesar su propia sangre.

- Podríamos estar todo el día así, pero será un día perdido. Soy especialista, ¿recuerdan? – preguntó retóricamente, mirando a Coulson específicamente – Sé cómo dar golpes, y como recibirlos. No tendrán nada de mí si yo no tengo mis cinco minutos con Skye.

Coulson y May intercambiaron miradas.

- Sé como los interrogatorios funcionan, yo mismo hice muchos, ¿piensan que no sé manejarme estando de del otro lado?

Phil asintió, y Melinda se retiró airada de la sala.

- No te prometo nada – dijo Coulson antes de retirarse él también.

* * *

- No. No quiero verlo.

- Solo tienes que ir y sentarte. No tienes que hablarle… ¡Ni siquiera tienes que mirarlo!

- No. No quiero saber nada de él. Es un maldito traidor, y asesino. Y lo odio.

- Skye…

- No. – y este ultimo "No" fue rotundo.

Skye comenzó a irse para evitar que Coulson siguiera insistiéndole hasta convencerla. No hizo falta.

- ¡Skye, como tu director, te ordeno que vayas a esa sala de interrogación, ya mismo!

La joven no entendía nada.

- ¿Director? ¿Coulson, que demonios…? ¡Oh!

- Dije "Ya mismo". – le recordó con severidad. Y luego agregó con suavidad – Solo cinco minutos.

- Uno.

- Cinco.

- Tres.

- Hecho.

- Tres minutos, y luego tú y yo hablaremos de las reglas que me puedo saltar ahora que eres director.

* * *

Cuando la puerta de abrió, él pensó que era May de nuevo. Pero al verla, no pudo creerlo. Skye entró y se sentó directamente, sin decir nada. Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos contra la mesa, y le miró enarcando una ceja.

- No sé lo que quieres, pero tienes tres minutos.

¿Tres minutos? Pensó agónicamente. Peor era nada.

- Quiero decirte respecto a nosotros…

Skye se había prometido no hablarle, pero sintió el impulso irrefrenable de corregirlo.

- No hay un nosotros. Lo hubo una vez, cuando no sabíamos que eras un hijo de puta traidor – siseó cada palabra con odio – y éramos felices como Scooby-Doo y su pandilla.

Él no se guardo el dolor que le producían sus palabras, pero hizo de tripas corazón y siguió.

- Hablo de nosotros, tú y yo.

- Nunca hubo ni habrá _ese_ nosotros.

- Lo hubo, ¿recuerdas? Era lo más real que yo tenía. Y de todo lo malo que hice, perder eso, perderte a ti, es lo más imperdonable…

- Habrás matado a muchas personas por esa causa de mierda que tenías, ¿y solo te importa esto? – pregunto con incredulidad.

- Si. – contestó con completa convicción, y esperanzado.

- Eres una bestia egoísta y me das asco.

- ¿Por haberme cargado a muchas personas? Era mi trabajo Skye. Me arrepiento de haberme metido con las personas equivocadas, pero no puedo remediarlo ahora. Lo entenderás algún día…

- ¡Nunca lo entenderé! – contradijo con furia - ¡Porque nunca seré como tú!

- Si lo harás. – dijo con suavidad, tratando de hablarle así para tranquilizarle – Eres una agente ahora, y algún día mataras a alguien, sea inocente o no, y lo harás porque es tu trabajo.

Ella no dijo nada contra eso, sabiendo en el fondo, que él tenía razón.

- Hice cosas por las razones equivocadas, por el bando equivocado, sé que lo sabes y te lo admito de nuevo. Pero cuando te conocí… Lo cambiaste todo. Cuando te conocí y me hiciste sentir especial, yo solo quería que todo termine y largarme de una vez contigo. Eras… eres todo lo que quiero. Por eso siempre quise protegerte de todo esto, y fallé, y míranos ahora. Haría todo lo que quieras si logro cambiar lo que piensas de mí.

- Nunca cambiará – dijo murmurando, sin poder hablar normalmente por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Skye se levantó del asiento dispuesta a irse.

- Skye, por favor… - rogó Grant.

- Ya tuviste tus tres minutos, Ward.

- Sé que es mucho lo que pido… - pero fue interrumpido por una inexpresiva Skye.

- Y como yo si te consideré un amigo en algún momento, me aseguraré de que tengas una cómoda almohada en tu celda

Ella abandonó la sala. Y con su ausencia, Grant se sintió hundido en la oscuridad, de nuevo.

* * *

Me encanta Ward... era tan misterioso y se supo el porqué. Espero que se arregle con Skye en la prox. temporada. Gracias por leer y ¡dejen review diciendo qué les pareció! Alimentan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Eva


End file.
